Radially expandable tubulars are used in a variety of applications in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Typically this involves running a wedge, swage, cone, or other expander device axially through the tubular until it is expanded to a final set of dimensions by the expander device. Expandable technology may be useful in or for various operations such as sealing, actuation, engagement, etc. For example, the radius of a tubular could be contracted to facilitate run-in then expanded, a tool or element such as a seal, slips, etc. could be engaged, actuated, or set between radially adjacent components, etc. The percentage that the tubular can be expanded and the performance of the tubular after expansion (e.g., sealing or actuation force maintained by the tubular after expansion) are determined by the inherent properties of the tubular and the material from which it is made, typically steel. The industry always well receives advances in expandable technology, particularly for enabling tubulars to be expanded by greater percentages and with improved properties after expansion.